The Prince diaries
by Vainillablue
Summary: Our favourite prince writes his memories. With bonus chapters. What’s in our Vegetas mind?
1. The beginning

The king has died, my father. I dicided to write because I have no way to express my feelings. I saw him at his last moments. The pink lizard killed him, just like a roach.

Nobody noticed my presence, I didn't want to. I have to hide any weakness sign if I want to survive. I am the heir prince of a powerful warrior race, I can not lower myself to cry and suffer.

I confess, I feel terror, I'm not that powerful as I should be, sometimes I wish I was a low class, living in easy conquering planets. No problemas, no drama.

But I am blessed with a great power, I am the strongest warrior even being a child. I won't waste that. I will be ever the best.

I have being send to a mission with Nappa, it was a garbage planet. The conquering will be fast. I can not wait to kill... kill, I feel

The necessity to end with the life of every loser that cross in my way. I will demonstrate that I can be the king, doesn't matter of my edge.

Now, I promise to myself, I will be ever the best, the strongest and I will kill that bastard, I will end with his terror kingdom. I will not mercy with him, I am not like my father.

I will learn, I will learn a lot and when I am ready I will use my opportunity, I will make them pay. Meanwhile I will miss them, they will believe I am like a servant working for them, they won't notice my hate, my hate that grows every time, and they won't support the torture I have prepared for them.

When I die, I will be in the hell, and I will smile when that happens. I will have to many blood in my hands. Even the demon won't know what to do with me. That will be my revenge and I will enjoy every moment.


	2. Good bye home

I came back from my mission, it was easy, I just killed some weak whorms. I really don't like whorms, they are disgusting, I would never be afraid of that insignificant things, but their texture is really repugnant. Just remembering them makes me puke.

Only with my hands I throttled their king, just a waste of time, garbage creature. He couldn't fight with a boy, even to stand up for their people. You disgust me.

The lizard told me that a natural disaster ended with my planet. If they couldn't scape by themselves, that's not my problem. They just showed their weakness. I confess part of my soul died with them.

I am not their King anymore, there is no land, no people, no reign. The only thing I still have is my power. Then I am alone.

I see something weird in the lizards story, I don't know why I don't believe in him. I don't trust in anyone. I think that a meteorites rain is just a little thing for my people. I am sure that is Freezers fault, that whorm.

You don't know the class of enemy you have made. I swear that I will kill you, it won't be pretty, it won't be quick. I will be sure that you will suffer a slow and painful death. And I will enjoy every second.

But now, while I obtain power I need miss in him, he have to trust in me, he can't have any suspect of my loyalty. I shall be neutral, not be to nice and not to rude. Just maintain me in the center. I must survive until I can kill him.

I promise that nothing will change me, and when I kill the lizard I will became in the King of the universe. I will murder just for pleasure and I will end with all defactors life. I will be the strongest, evil master of the Universe. Nothing will make me weak.

I am the proud Saiyan prince, and I will be the King of the universe.


	3. The slave

It has been a lot of years since I wrote, conquering planets and gaining power used all my time, I'm not a child anymore, I'm a man, a warrior, I'm known as a tyrant, a powerful evil prince that terrorizing the universe. The land under my feed tremble every step, I'm agree I'm a monster.

I conserved my title, despite I haven't a kingdon because of the terror I cause, I have that effect. It's good being respected, hated, feared, there is nobody who can stand my gaze. It's very flattering to see how they pee their pants just listening my name.

Once, in order to save their planet, a stupid king offered me the princess. I would never lose myself with that grotesque. Nappa suggestion was to satisfy my needs, I just told him to care about that, but he insisted.

I was the accused who destroyed all her people it was exiting to see her stupid face crying and beeseching for their stupid life. I took her as a slave and I can do whatever I want with her.

I leaved her enclosed. I was drinking a lot, just to make less awful the experience. When I came back, the fragrance of fear was delicious. I'm too young I'm only 17, but I have an idea. Then I possessed her, I felt nothing but disgusting. The smell of her blood incited me to continue, she bagged me to stop, but a didn't want to. The more she asked, the more I continued. Until I finished.

I leave the room and that was all. Is not a big deal, I don't understand the emotion. Nappa was asking ordinary questions and Raditz as a gossip woman giving me advices. I didn't ask.

Sometimes I took her, sometimes I ignored her, she started to be worried about me, she is insane. Raditz told me she was in love. Love? I just laughed out loud, it doesn't exists in my vocabulary.

Nappa, Raditz and me were in a disreputable planet, with sluts, liquor and games. Raditz said that there are some experiences that Saiyans like. I was curious and a bad looking woman took my hand.

She wasn't pretty, but with huge curves, she handcuffed me to the bed. I could free myself at any moment, but I let it go. I fore played with her, he started to hit me, she was aggressive. She was strong I liked that, the sensation of power over me.

She controlled everything, she gave the best orgasm only with her mouth. She punched me, and kissed me, my blood covered her lips, she bit me. Her nails were stuck in my body. That mix of pleasure and pain was unexpectedly.

When I came to the ship there she was again, smiling like a fool girl. I don't know what she wanted. I will never feel more than disgust for her. She looked a little bit different. I put on my scooter and I noticed. She was pregnant with a bastard.

I'm an idiot, her race and mine are not compatible. That's an unusual chimera, I don't care about her. Days passed and one day the lizard invited me to conquer a planet. He destroyed a complete planet with one finger. It might be the attack that ended with my planet.

That bastard, is so powerful, I have no chance. He was informed of the pregnancy of the slave, he mocked of me because I didn't kill her yet. He told me: son, you must be more intelligent... son? Ha ha ha, never. I remembered that I have to be neutral, I didn't say nothing. I stand with no feelings as a great evil prince. And then I told him: I haven't kill that stupid because my son will do it, she is too weak to birth a Saiyan.

And that's what happened. I didn't notice when, Nappa told me they find her died with blood between her legs. About the unborned son I didn't want to know, that's not my problem.

With her, the last cell of her race died, she was killed by a strong saiyan, to much for his weak mother.

Worthy son of mine.


	4. The prince in wonderland BONUS CHAPTER

AN/ Here we have the first bonus, it doesn't appear in Spanish version.

The lizard send me to a new mission, a boring one, I had to collect taxes from slaves. Disgusting and degrading job for a prince. The engineers put the coordinates. But I will not obey, I started to adjusting the machine voala! Manual mode on.

It's time to have fun, some legends and curiosity took me to wonderland. When I arrived there was a blue, short grass under my feet, navy blue and orange leaves, big leaves and enormous mushrooms.

Little flowers were singing, nice but they are not that interesting. A big flower caught my attention. I just was observing it. Then I listened a voice: take it care, you are too close. Close? What? And the flower attacked me, a big flash came from the center and the flower ate me. I use a Big Bang attack and killed the flower.

When I was out, two weird men watched me, I said I was not a clown, so they had to leave me alone. They started to talk with me, the phrase one stared the other ended. They are insane.

I walked to explore, they followed me for more than 2 miles. They are exasperating, my patience has a very low limit. I turned to kill them but they said the can introduce me to the Queen. That's interesting, a gobernant for this crazy people. I agreed, and they took me with their Red Queen.

I introduced myself as the saiyan prince. She said that I was a very distinguished visitor. Red roses for the prince. Painted red roses? They gave me a room. When I went inside a smiley cat appeared. That smile is like a nightmare.

The cat said his name is Cheshire, and we can do a lot on bad things in that crazy world, it doesn't matter because they are all crazy. We had a deal. A little bit of fun, what could be wrong?

Cheshire told me that my first victim should be the hatter. It's time for a tea party. I flew to the place the cat said, yes an insane hatter was celebrating. He asked me my birthday, and he celebrated a non birthday ... so weird. But I had a mission, stole the queens hat, she would be so angry and Cheshire said she beheads when she is angry. I want to see blood.

The hat was mine, and I made a big explosion in that part of wonderland. I to my room and hide the hat. The queen was furious, she killed more than 12 cards. I was enjoying the view with my new friend.

That night was cold, I was invited to a big party with the queen. The food was good enough, they were surprised for the way I eat, well all saiyan eat a lot. We are warriors, and we need more energy than other races.

Then I had to dance with the ugly queen, I don't know how to do it and I stepped on her feet, first time was a mistake, but next 10 times. Hahaha her face was a poem.

Cheshire appeared grinning he told me that the power is inside my mind, that kind of power could make me better than Freezer and the I could be the emperor of the universe. But first I have to train, and to find my motivation, like an intern fire.

I asked about the super saiyan legend, he told me that it's true, he was not there but he listened that an ancient saiyan transformed himself into a powerful form. But nobody knows how it could do that.

He said I'm the strongest saiyan he had seen, and if somebody could access to that power he has to be me. He confused me, I can't believe that freezer fears to a saiyan.

We had more fun, I destroyed all the red roses and stole the queens crown, just to put it in a pigs head.

I also smoked with a caterpillar, a blue, big, slow caterpillar. He was the master of the metamorphoses, he told men that if I want to transform myself, I have to wait until I'm ready. Not before but not after. So crazy.

That's curious I have seen cats without smile, but not a smile without cat. The Queen ordered to behead me, because of the crown, the hat, the roses and other 15 crimes she invented. I just laughed out loud, behead me? Ha, you don't know your worst nightmare.

I attacked to the guards, the executioner and the red Queen. I killed them to easy. And I gave the title of king to the cat.


	5. Master of love

Since I met her at that bad reputation planet, I was back to see her several times. She was a powerful Saiyan in spite of being just an entertainment, she was still strong.

Pretty? Not at all, if she hasn't that curves I had thought she was a weak man. She used cheap make up, 20 years older than me, she was one of my fathers concubines. Certainly she could be my mother.

She ran away when the lizard killed my father, she knew that her life was in danger. She survived because of her sex appeal and the pleasure only she could give. I wonder that was the reason, my father was a very demanding man.

The sex with that woman was the best of my life, I was addicted to her movements and her sadism. She showed me sadomasochism, a delicious experience, only for strong people. I loved the way she made me blood, aggressive and painlessly sex.

I started to feel something about her, I never lost an opportunity to fuck her and I need it. I thought I was in love. She told me that I was confused, I'm the Saiyan prince and I can't feel nothing but pleasure.

She was right, I have to be cold and strong. Nothing else. I just loved the way she tortured me, the savage sex and painful kisses. I learned how to torture with her. I passed from a complaint student to a sadistic master.

The last time I was with her, I hit her and she went knock out, I used my mouth to give her pleasure, she wakes up with an orgasm. I bit her and she screamed. Music for my ears. Then I fucked her, a hard sex. That was delicious.

I was very drunk when I leaved that planet. I didn't notice that Freezer arrived. The last thing I heard was that freezer for angry with her and he killed her. I miss her body and I swear that I will kill the Lizard, I will revenge for her and for all my people. I hate that freezer every day more.


	6. Sweet madness

AN/ This chapter was writing with the song Tear of the goddess, enjoy

I was very boring, just trying to increase my power. The lizard was my only motivation to go ahead. Dammit he is so annoying and also I have to report all my movements. What does he think? I'm a prince not a servant. One Day stupid Lizard, one day I promise. I had lived a wanderer life, with no home, no friends. I feel I'm in a hole caving my own grave. I have blood in my hands and I don't feel nothing.

This time the lizard told me I have to conquer a planet with special interest for him, his express orders were don't kill the Queen Merlia. That planet Neverland is inhabited by powerful and dangerous creatures. When I arrived the hungry was unsupportable. I saw a withe horse, meat that I my stomach needed. I attacked the horse but a strange power stopped me. I just made a little of damage, my attack failed, I just scratched him and silver blood sprouted.

Behind me appeared a really gorgeous woman, not like the other grotesque females in the universe. She had a great power, and had blue feathers in her platinum hair, big green eyes and a very singular nose. The most special quality of the woman was her voice. I noticed that a every things she said I obeyed like a hunted prisoner.

She warned me about to kill a unicorn, It could by my destruction. In that this point of my life it might be a salvation instead, but she told me that she saved my life. She made me to follow her to a place with a lake and magical trees. There were more women, pretty women singing and playing. They feed me and hosted me. Maybe they thought if they were gentle I could have mercy with them. Still Dreaming women.

I had to rest then I fall asleep, until a big noise waked up me. A stupid night game, I observed and i noticed, they are mermaids, that women can change their bodies into birds. then I remembered, mermaids are so dangerous because they can hunt other creatures with their voices and control all my movements, but If a mermaid can have the first love kiss and deflower a mermaid, they would make a wish real. And all that I want is the power to defeat the Lizard, to be the super saiyan of the mite and kill Freezer.

I got closer like a predator, choosing my prey. Who could be the right? the Youngest, the naivest? and then Merlia noticed my presence. She invited me to depart with them all the night, I could do anything I want with the mermaid I want. They were in a complete ecstasy. But I'm more intelilgent, I just chose one.

She was so sweet, young and fool. Not attractive at all for me, but I had to effort myself, I started a casual conversation. I'm a perfect liar, for more than 15 years I had acting for Freezer. I invented a wonderful story, and that things girls like, I told her my world was destroyed for a tyrant and I wish just to avenge my people. My story worked, she was in love with me. I felt like a pet.

The next day, the mermaid was following me, only god Knows that I wanted to kill her in that moment. But i just smiled, she was exasperating, I want my wish. I told two or three more lies and she kissed me. She took her clothing out and started to touching me underneath my clothes. The foreplay was delicious and her taste, nothing I experimented before. Between Kisses and necking we fell into a sexual cliff.

I touched all her body and gave her all the pleasure, and yes I was very excited, my wish shall come true. when I finished she told me my wish will be real and she went to another place, walking without turn back. That was the craziest night in my life. She ordered me to leave the planet.

At Freezers Planet I asked Raditz for a lecture of my power and nothing changed, He told me that my power is ok, just ok? the same. I was so angry I went back to the planet, stupid mermaids, they tricked on me. Merlia stopped me and told me that my wish was conceded. The most my heart needs exists in a close galaxy. I need power that's what my heart needs. And the stupid Merlia told me that love is what I need. She is insane, a Saiyan prince doesn't need love. I was determinate to kill her but she ordered me go and don´t come back until I have a pure heart.

I asked to Merlia, please If Freezer come, made him to drown in the lake. She smiled and told me that was a promise. My report to the Lizard, nothing important just mites and that's a great place for a vacation. Freezer said that the planet could be there just in case.

I promise, I will kill you Freezer.

Thanks for read, give me your comments, the English version is a little bit different. I might rewrite Spanish version, I liked more this one.


	7. Prision

Four months had been passed since I was caught, the stupid galactic patroll made me a convict. Well I was into free problems, I killed the Supreme Court president. I need the money and sometimes I do dirty digging just for fun.

Unfortunately that stupid human, Tights, she discovered me. Humans are like a pain in the ass, I will send somebody to destroy that disgusting planet, just insects, a low power race there is not sence about their existence.

I will never be in that planet, it shouldn't has nothing interesting. Here is really funny, I am with the most dangerous characters of the universe, just a bunch of vermin. They know my name, some of them want to kill me, it doesn't matter, at the end of the day I will kill them too.

I love to be considered dangerous, I have been killing some plague... come on I'm doing communitarian service with that. The state doesn't have to feed them, but me.

The lizard didn't do nothing to free me, and he said I am a kinda of his son? Ha, ha, ha.

I will not here for a long, I can scape when I want. This is like a vacation time, also I have a plan. At least I have not to support the fucken lizard.

Zarbon called me and **she** said he will been here with Nappa in two days. I stole a book from the human, it is about mechanics written by a Dr. Briefs... very weird names. That's an entertaining read, now I know how to break the lizards ship, I love to annoy him, I might not kill him but he could catch a diabetes.

I discovered the humans can put things in capsules, that's how I could steal the book. With the book there was a stupid photo. A grandpa, a grandma, the ugly blonde human and a beautiful bitch. Hum, cool, the photo is with a bored note:

"Dear sister, we miss you so much. We love you come back soon. XOXO Bulma"

Ha, hoaxes.

I plan to be very drunk one I recover my liberty, destroy one or two planets and drink more. A lot of people want to see me dead. And don't forget to send Raditz to destroy the earth, I wish he doesn't annoy everything again. I will not clean his garbage.

While, I have to enjoy the rest of my captivity with these louts.


	8. Freedom

Dam.. We fucked everything. Nappa has cheated the Galactic patroll, they believed in him but something went wrong. Now we are wanted in all 7th sector. I can not poking around there for a time.

We went back with the lizard who gave me the welcome banquet. I thought that he would poison me, anyway, I might die soon, better eating.

Nothing happened, the lizard is happy right now. He has a new ugly girlfriend or boyfriend, I really don't know. He introduced me as his successor, he just want to laugh of me.

I had to bear and reverence him, his majesty Emperor Freezer. What a kind of ... I don't need that shit. Once I finished I asked for permission to go to rest. But I was doing something else, I went down to the hangar. I looked for the Freezers ship and started to "fixing" it.

Again that picture, I'm sill thinking that this bitch is gorgeous, I should.. nope bullshit. Oops I did it hahaha. I had to pretend I felt front of the stupid lizard, inside of my mind I was cracking. His accident was so funny. He made the riculous in front of his girlfriend or boyfriend. I really can't guess.

I almost feel sorry about the engineers Freezer killed. Dude your enemy is right here, on your side.

Raditz, Nappa and me went to conquer some planets, the Beartus gave me a great thrashing. They have a transformation alike my Ozaru mode, I developed a new technique. I made a moon to defeat them.

Nappa lost a tooth, he looks very ... how to say it.. handsome? Hahaha, I want to see him with the sluts. They are going to pass of him.

I was a little bit of time in the recovery machine, it was nothing just a couple of broken ribs and a pinched lung. Nothing to worry.

This days I had enjoyed my freedom, I have to increase my power and kill that lizard. Because It doesn't matter, I'm still being his slave.


	9. Babysitter

Such a dam.. I have to bee the lizards babysitter. Why? I don't know this is stupid, boring and dangerous. Ok I will tell that I bet with Ginyu that the ugly girlfriend will leave Freezer in two days, he said one and I lost.

He is so sad, aw poor lizard, she, he or it was awful, but he ordered me to take him to a luxurious planet. In that planet all the VIP of the universe went to drink and have fun. Several elegant sluts were ready for action. And Frezzer, very drunken.

He confessed me that out there could be a super saiyan, the only that he fears and he thought it could be me, but with my low power, he feels that I can never get that power. And he said I'm loyal... loyal? Ha, ha, ha... I am looking for the moment to kill you bastard.

I helped him to go with some drag queens, ok I don't care about his preferences but he is annoying in that state. I drunk too, that liquor was very good. The party is not complete without me.

Some bitches came to me, one of them started to kiss my neck without ask. I killed her, nobody touch me without my consent.

I started a conversation with the mixer, he told me a histor. The dragon balls, a powerful magic could make my wish true. Eternal life if I want... I like it.

He told me that earth and namek could have those dragon balls. That's a good clue. And I was happy, I looked for company. Two vey gorgeous bitches and I fucked they with no compassion.

I just wa thinking if I have eternal life, I could go back with more and more power until I can finish with the lizard existence. That was my only wish and the only I wanted.

Once I was sober again, I searched the lizard and we went out of the club. The idiot lost all his money and I paid the bill. That's ok, I always have money years of conquering planets and some business, my hereditage as prince was los when my planet was destroyed by the lizard and well I'm a survivor.

The lizard was still drunken, he threw up over two farmers, that was very funny. I got him flying and made some sudden movements in order to make the lizard feel worse.

When we arrived I left him in his bed and I was in a meeting with Nappa, as always he wanted details, I never give to him a shit, what's the importance?

The other imbecile gave the the planet earth report. I told him in need the Deagon balls and he told me that his brother kakarot was sent to the earth in order to conquer it, but that bitch didn't do it.

He is even their friend, what a fuck? He deserves to die that's a shame. I ordered Radditz to kill Kakarot.

AN/ hi, sorry for the time I took to refresh the chapters. Thanks for reading. I will started de princess diaries translation too. I'm still thinking that English versions are better than Spanish.


End file.
